In medical practice, and particularly in connection with chiropractic procedures, it is important to know in an individual patient the amount of calcaneal (heel) elevation at which peripheral strength drops off. The knowledge of the particular degree of heel lift at which peripheral strength is substantially reduced is important, not only as a diagnostic tool, but also in connection with an active treatment of the patient. It is also important to the patient that he should know how his body is affected by excessive heel elevation. This relatively overlooked factor has tremendous impact on functional body stability. Attempts in the past to measure this particular element in bodily function have been expensive and difficult to operate. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a gage to measure the point of heel elevation at which peripheral strength is lost.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a method of measuring the point in heel elevation in which the strength of arm motion and other peripheral elements is substantially reduced.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a peripheral strength gage which is capable of providing a simple means to increase heel elevation in discreet steps.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a peripheral strength gage which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a peripheral strength gage in which heel elevation can be increased acurately in steps and which is very simple to use without danger to the patient.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.